emperorsnewfandomcom-20200215-history
Kuzco Academy
Kuzco Academy is a school placed in the Inca empire. It works as a garten, primary school, secondary school, and high school. Kuzco is demanded back to the high school again to learn how to governate better a few time after he becomes Emperor, and Kuzco Academy recieves him. There, Kuzco has to pass over various tests of intelligence, bravery, humilty, and teamwork, so that he can pass and become emperor again. Kuzco Academy is a first appearence of The Emperor's New School. Educators *'Principal Amzy': The director of the Academy. She is actually Yzma in disguise, and does everything she can to make Kuzco fail so that she will become empress. It’s unknown how Yzma managed to get the position, but it's possible that she assumed a different persona to this. *'Mr. Flaco Moleguaco': The Academy teacher for many subjects, he is the main teacher of the show and is sometimes negligent with his work, annoying Kuzco with his grumpy personality. However, he is deeply a good teacher and always helps Kuzco and the other students into the good way. *'Coach Sweety': The P. E. and gym teacher, she’s very hard and mean to her students. With a strong temper and sportive trait, Sweety can easily get mad at her students. She is mean to the point of sometimes getting angry at unanimate objects when things don't go in the way she expected them to. *'Mr. Purutu': The school counciler and advisor, he is very calm and helps students with their school problems. He has an odd obssession with wind chimes, which even caused him to be sent to the dungeon once, and is helpful with people when they need him to explain a low grade or help them to find a new lunch group. *'Mrs. Peachy': The Kuzcogarten teacher, she is the one who keeps the young aulumns in line. Very good with kids, she teaches and coaches her students with simple rules, and makes sure everyone is respectful and nice to everyone at the Kuzcogarten. *'Mrs. Upachal:' She is a minor teacher who occasionally appears in some episodes. She is a sort of mad scientist, who always uses science to common activities, and, as revealed in some episodes, Mr. Moleguaco's crush *'Pacha:' He is Kuzco, Malina & Kronk's Teacher. Courses Kuzcogarten The course for young children, it was seen at the episode of same name. Students do lighter activities, such as finger painting, stake sculpturing, ball games, and origami. There is also a nap time, where children can take some rest from their daily activities. Students must follow rules like being respectful to each other or no telling. When someone has a good behavior, they can get a cookie. Known Students: *Tipo *Chaca *Furi *Kuzco *Yzma Primary School It was never seen onscreen, but mentioned in Faking the Grade. Secondary School There's likely a secondary school, since there is the primary, but it was never mentioned. it has been called a frew times Known Students: Anybody student is known in this class. High School The ambient where The Emperor's New School takes place in most of its plot, it‘s where Kuzco, Malina, Kronk and the other teenage students recieve lessons. It‘s a typical high school, with a lot of variated learning locations, but it seems to have only one teacher to most of the subjects. The K. A. high school is more of "Kuzco Academy" than any other course. It isn't known if there is more than one high school grade, but other ones were never mentioned in any episode. Known Students: *Kuzco *Kronk *Malina *Ramon *Cuxi, Curi, and Cuca *Kavo *Guaca *Yu and Tu Category:Places